


Alya is Grounded!

by Ryanidious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, disciplining, timetagger spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanidious/pseuds/Ryanidious
Summary: Alya can only pass off responsibility for so long before her mom finds out what is really going on





	Alya is Grounded!

“ALYA CESARE!!” Marlina shouted at her daughter.  
“Where were you last Wednesday afternoon.  
Alya ran into the apartment living room.  
“Uhh, Here watching the twins and Nino’s brother” she said trying to sound sure of herself.  
“Well how come they were raving about how amazing this Lila girl was and how she has the amazing experiences that she swears are true.” Marlina retorted.  
“That was an emergency I had an event that couldn’t be rescheduled that I only remembered at the last minute.” Alya responded confidently.  
“Well I called some of your friends including that Marinette girl and she said she has babysat for you on multiple occasions. And all the others I called said that had babysat for you at least once.” She said backing the teen against the couch.  
“I had good reasons every one of those times” Alya responded shaken, aware she had been caught.  
“Marinette in particular said that you did it so you could elope with your boyfriend Nino. Honey is that true” she said as the girl shrunk into a huddle holding her knees.  
Yes Mother. I was going on dates with my boyfriend Nino.” She said trying to disappear into the sofa cushions.  
You are grounded the next two weeks and have to do all the chores for that time and none of your friends are allowed to come over without me or your uncle or Nora present or you to go out with them anywhere. If we catch you breaking these rules, we will put more restrictions like liminting cell phone and internet privileges. Marlina said laying down the rules.  
I will mother. Alya tearfully responded.  
“If we can’t trust you to be responsible and be where you say you are going to be there will be problems honey. I love you and only doing what I think is best for you Honey” She said pulling her daughter into a hug.


End file.
